The present invention relates to medical devices used for examination of a patient or during surgery, including but not limited to speculums, retractors, larygoscopes, suction devices, anoscopes, cannula and other examination and surgical devices which may use batteries, such as electrocautery devices, scalpels, sigmoidoscopes, proctoscopes, and others. For example, a speculum is a medical instrument used for dilating an opening of a body cavity for medical examinations. For instance, a two-blade speculum is commonly used in a gynecological examination. The pair of hinged blades of the speculum are configured in a “closed state” when introduced into a body cavity, for example, a patient's vagina, and the blades are articulated to an “opened state” to dilate, for example, the vaginal walls, allowing medical examiners to examine internal genital organs. In another example, a retractor is commonly used during a surgical procedure to separate the edges of a surgical incision or wound or to hold back tissues or organs to expose the area on which surgery is conducted. Varieties of other types of retractors such as laryngoscopes, nasal speculums, aural speculums, etc. are commonly used in other settings.
The conventional speculums and retractors are typically made of metals, designed to be reused subject to extensive sterilization for preventing cross contamination. However, the process of sterilizing reusable speculums and retractors proved not only to be a great nuisance but also unnecessarily costly and time-consuming. The problems exacerbate in settings such as emergency rooms, urgent care, etc. where immediate attention is desired. Thus, over time, manufacturers have developed plastic speculums and retractors made from lightweight and inexpensive materials to eliminate the above noted problems. The plastic medical and surgical devices are comparatively inexpensive and are wholly disposable after a single use.
Some retractors and speculums include illuminating means for illuminating the subject area for examination. The illuminating means generally include a light source such as a small light bulb or an LED that is operatively coupled to an external power source or to a portable power source such as a battery via simple circuitry. Generally, the illuminating means used in conjunction with disposable speculums and retractors are disposed together with the speculums and retractors. Other medical devices use a power source for powering other components of the medical device, not limited to an illumination assembly. One example of a battery-powered medical device is an electrocautery device which uses a power source for heating an electrode.
When medical speculums, retractors and other medical devices are disposed, they are generally categorized and disposed as “bio-hazardous waste” in accordance with medical waste disposal requirements, and further incinerated by an appropriate entity. However, when medical devices with the above mentioned illuminating means or other battery powered components are disposed and incinerated, the batteries contained therein comprise mercury, cadmium, zinc, nickel, chromium, lead and other heavy metals, and may cause serious pollution damage to the surrounding environment. For instance, these heavy metals can contaminate the ash released by the incinerator and pollute the air, or leach out of landfills and further pollute water sources.
Therefore, proper disposal of medical devices and recycling of batteries from disposable medical devices are desired to prevent hazardous contamination and/or pollution of the environment.